It Can Be Both
by itsthisjealousy
Summary: Paul is fed up about hearing all about Emma but Jacob doesn't want him to run out again. PaulxJacob One Shot.


"Emma, Emma, Emma. Could you go one day not talking about her?" Paul had received bad vibes from Emma the moment they had met. She was like every girl he had ever dealt with; mean and insulting. He had never been too good with women especially the ones who acted superior. He had been the quiet guy all his life. Girls had laughed at him in high school. It had actually hurt more than the abuse he had received from some of the guys.

"Wow, someone is defensive." Jacob rolled his eyes as his conversation was cut short.

"I'm not defensive. I just don't want to hear about her." Paul growled, standing up from his place on the couch beside Jacob. They had been in this house for over two years. Paul wasn't complaining about that. He was counting the days until they had to kidnap Sarah Fuller but he wasn't counting them happily. He knew once the plans were in motion Jacob and Emma would be reunited. That would mean his relationship with Jacob would be limited.

"Hey, hey...don't be jealous." Jacob said as he got up and stopped Paul from leaving. He had always been a people pleaser. He hated conflict and more than that he hated when people were mad at him. He tried not to fight with Paul too much. It happened but Jacob liked to put an end to it rather quickly. Things were better in this house if they were happy with each other. The sex was definitely better, that was for sure. "I love Emma because Joe wants me to." Jacob reminded Paul, his hands coming to the other man's cheeks.

"Why do we always have to do what Joe wants?!" Paul snapped.

Jacob's hands dropped in shock. He had never heard Paul question Joe before. It didn't seem right. They all loved Joe. Joe was the reason they all had each other. Their little band of misfits would have never shaped up without such a great teacher. Joe was a brilliant man. They needed him and they needed to fulfill his wishes. It was the only way. "You...you know why." there wasn't a tangible answer but Jacob felt in his heart and soul that following Joe was more important than anything else.

"I'm sick of it." Paul frowned. He looked down at the ground for a moment before he stepped a bit closer to Jacob. This wasn't just about Joe. This was about them. At this point Paul would follow Joe to the ends of the earth if that was Jacob wanted him to do but with Emma in the picture it would end. He wouldn't have Jacob forever. Couldn't Jacob see that that was what he wanted? Paul was happy here. He just wanted to stay happy. "I just want to be with you." Paul's voice was desperate. His hands moved to grip Jacob's waist and pull him close. They needed each other or at least Paul needed Jacob.

"You are with me, silly." Jacob laughed.

It was always a joke. It was always something to laugh about. It was never to be taken seriously. It frustrated Paul. It was as if what was going on between them was nothing serious. It was the most serious thing in Paul's life and yet Jacob treated it like it was nothing. That wasn't right. How could he make Joe and Emma so important and yet forget about their relationship? Paul was the one who warmed their bed, Paul was the one who kissed him goodnight and Paul was the one who made love to him whenever he wanted. Still, Paul was the invisible one. How had that happened.

"You're not listening. You never listen." Paul growled, pulling away.

"Paul stop. I'm here, I'm listening." Jacob didn't want Paul running out on him. It had happened before after one of their fights and it had made Jacob sick. He hadn't known where Paul had gone for twenty four hours. He didn't want to go through that again. His hands went back to Paul's cheeks, hoping the other man wouldn't pull away this time. "I love you, okay?"

"You do?" Paul's voice was shaking. Jacob had never said that word before; not to him. He had always talked about Emma when it came to love. That had always hurt Paul. Emma was his rival in all this and he continuously lost to her. Maybe today he'd finally win.

"I love you for you." Jacob specified as he leaned in and kissed Paul's lips softly. Paul didn't move, he just waited for Jacob to speak again. "I love Emma for Joe." he added. "It can be both."

Paul didn't like that answer but at least he knew Jacob's feelings about him were true. His hands went back to Jacob's waist and he pulled him in again. He quickly pulled Jacob against him and kissed him hard. His lips crashed against Jacob's. Paul felt happy with just the thought that Jacob had fallen in love with him.

"I love you too."


End file.
